Seira Otoshiro
is one of the new main characters from the Data Carddass Aikatsu! 2014 Series and the related anime adaption for it (season 2). She is a rock-genre character and a cool-typed Aikatsu idol. Her favorite brand is Swing Rock. She appeared in Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Heroes All Stars Featuring Aikatsu!. Seira is introduced as being one of the main students representing Dream Academy. She is announced as the Ranger of the Cool Angels in episode 70. Bio Appearance Seira has pink hair, which is as long as Ichigo's, tied up into a ponytail and has orange eyes. She sports a purple, poofy ribbon on her ponytail. When she revealed herself to Aoi and friends, her hair wasn't tied. Personality She is a leader type and loves rock songs. She used to play classical music instrument and devoted herself to rock after playing guitar. She also seems to toy Kī with juices. Etymology : means Sound. means Castle. This could be a reference to her being talented in rock music and having a perfect pitch. means Holy and Good. Plot Rider Powers Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Jam's forms are called . Only in movie of Super Hero Taisen X, she briefly transformed into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form after possessed by Momotaros. is Jam's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Jam's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when she changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Jam is one of only a few Armored Riders who are defaultly equipped with a Musou Saber side weapon. However, unlike the others, his Sengoku Driver does not come with a holster, while the Musou Saber itself was not even visible until it appeared without notice in the middle of battle. The Ride Wear that Jam's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Jam Darkness Indicator.png|Rider Indicator - Darkness= Darkness Arms *'Height': 209 cm. *'Weight': 117 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.5 t. *'Kicking power': 19.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. is Jam's default apple-based Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Black Ringo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Dark Daidaimaru, while the helmet Jam wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 47. This form is substantially weaker than Mars due to the fact that the Golden Ringo Lockseed was depleted of all its energy, turning it into the Black Ringo Lockseed. Kougane has stated that he has only been able to regain very little of its power back. Despite that, by pure numbers, he does have the strongest punch out of all the Armored Riders, beyond even Gaim, is second to only Kachidoki Arms for kicks and barely is stronger than Duke, can jump as high as Gaim and Baron in Pine Arms and Mango Arms, and barely outpaced by Baron and both Zangetsu and Zangetsu-Shin. In fact it possesses the same punching and kicking power as the Golden Arms, but is faster and can jump higher. Despite this fact, Jam appears to have very low defensive capabilities to the point where even Ryugen was able to injure him alone whereas Mars was able to fight against the surviving Riders in the Soccer World. This Arms' Rider Shooting-based finishing attack has two variations depending on which function Jam activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Jam summons up to 15 energy apples, then slashes an energized Dark Daidaimaru to send them flying so as to bombard the enemy. *Au Lait: Jam summons a bigger energy apple, then jabs the Dark Daidaimaru into it, sending it flying at the enemy. Darkness Squash.png|Darkness Squash Darkness Au Lait.png|Darkness Au Lait Appearances: Episode 47 - Den-O= Sword Form *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s Seira was also once possessed by Momotaros, who then used the Den-O belt to transform into Sword Form Appearances: Super Hero Taisen X |}} Background In the past, she plays classical instruments but moved on to rock when she first played the guitar. Like Ichigo, her family owns a restaurant. Quotes Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. *Seira is the second character, after Kaede, to use Premium Rare Cards for her debut. *Her aura contains notes, lightning and a chain-looking chandelier with crystals. *She has a little sister. *She shares her singing voice with Aoi Kiriya. Gallery Lockseed list by cometcomics-d73gzdg.png|Seira's Blank Peach Energy Lockseed Discussions about Seira Otoshiro You can find discussions about everything related to this wiki on Aikatsu Wiki Forum! Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Cool Angels Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good